


What is not

by Weeb_Too_Much



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Too_Much/pseuds/Weeb_Too_Much
Summary: We've all seen TROS and what they did to Ben, in my opinion, was unfair because he certainly didn't deserve it. Anywho, I've decided to try and fix the ending so I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

With a grunt he flung his arm up, his hand barely grasping the edge. His chest heaved and his muscles strained as he used the momentum to bring his other hand up. Raw fingers clawed at the rough ground and with a shuddering breath, he pulled himself over the edge.

His throat constricted as he saw her limp form ahead. Her back was to him, body resting as if asleep.

If only...

He knew that death had already claimed her; there was no denying it. The gentle pressure of the bond started loosen from his mind and he could feel her bright aura was seeping out of her like blood. Her soul was finally at peace, free from that loneliness she'd always known.

This didn't quiet his torment though. Didn't stop his chest tightening, the sob that caught in his throat or the tear that fell from his eye as he scrambled towards her. His leg cried out in pain, his chest burned in agony and another harsh breath cracked through his lungs.

He kept going.

At some point he collapsed under the weight of his injured body but he didn't care. He simply gathered himself with focused breaths before clambering to his feet once more; stumbling closer. As he was within feet of her, he fell again, letting out a strangled gasp as his side hit the floor with a shattering thud. With tears in his eyes he crawled that last metre of distance to her.

His eyes searched her body desperately, his heart clenching when his gaze fell on a pair of lifeless eyes. He dragged himself closer, ignoring the protests of his body. A shaking hand reached out to grasp at her limp arm before he pulled himself over her, reaching underneath her back to lift her hips off of the floor. With a steady hold on her, he used one final surge of energy to lift her into his lap, both his arms quickly moving behind her neck and back to cradle her carefully. 

Her body remained limp in his hold and one of her arms hung out to the side, stiff and unnatural. He looked her up and down, breathing ragged thanks to the growing lump in his throat; his mind in torment. 

With tears in his eyes he looked around, seeing nothing but the remaining jagged stones of the old temple. The landscape was barren and the only sound was that of the falling destroyers. Symbolising the last of Palpatine's final order.

His gaze returned to her empty stare and he adjusted his hold, bringing her cold form closer until he was cradling her in his embrace. No tears fell as he hugged her. He treasured this feeling of having her so close, his head resting on her shoulder, their chests pressed together. 

He had hoped he'd never have to experience this moment. That it wasn't like this but that she was here, alive, happy and hugging him back. Maybe she had felt the same. Fallen for him as much as he'd fallen for her. They'd never know his mind spoke and he shook his head to clear the bitterness of his thoughts. His heart clenched though because as much as he denied it he knew it was true...

His body shook slightly and his grip on her tightened, slightly burying his head into the skin of her small neck... He didn't want to forget her and in that moment her swore to himself he would never let her go. His eyes drifted towards the sky. Another destroyer fell before him, flames billowing out of the windows and explosions tearing through the hull.

They'd won...

The resistance had at least. To him their victory was not worth his loss. Soon to be their loss when he would arrive at their base, holding her body. Then they would know...

In one final naïve move he lowered her back into his lap and gently pressed his palm to the warm material that covered her abdomen. He didn't care if it killed him. He had to bring her back. He felt his energy flowing into her, restoring the life to her organs and the colour back to her skin. She couldn't be gone yet. He thought of when they were back on Endor's moon, how he could feel her returning the breath to his body. He had made his mind then. This love he'd had for this woman surged and he then knew that his descision was already made. He would turn for her and his father simply sealed the deal, gave him the strength he so desperately needed.

Her hand and came to rest on his and for a fleeting moment, Ben didnt think it was real.

He faced her and watched as her eyes focused on him in a confused expression that quickly contorted to one of realisation. She sat up, eyes wide and never leaving his face as his hand gently held the back of her neck. Her hand did not move from his.

"Ben." She whispered, face breaking into a grin. Her hand lifted and her fingers traced over his cheek and for the first time in years, he smiled. Unable to contain the joy that coursed through him at the sight of her alive. Her eyes searched his face, her hand cupped his jaw and before he knew what was happening, she'd crashed their lips together.

His mind erupted and his didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer. The years of loneliness. No one passing him a second glance. It all evaporated and Ben almost didn't know what to do with himself. 

She pulled away but his eyes stayed for just a fraction of a second longer, not wanting the feeling to end. He finally opened his eyes to meet her gaze to see that she was smiling. Honestly, with one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

He grinned back, in a way that he hadn't done since he was a boy. And then the chuckle that left him almost made him startle with surprise. He was giggling, like a child with a crush. 

He'd never seen her so happy and it was an image he never wanted to forget. He would stay like this forever if he could. But his choice had already been made.

He felt his energy finally seeping out of him for the last time and despite his best efforts his face began to fall. He didn't want to leave her now. Not when he knew what they could have together. His hold on the back of her neck slackened and his arms fell from around her, quickly followed buy the rest of his body. 

He could go now

She was safe.....


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben." 

His eyelids fluttered, a small ache arose in his chest.

"Ben." He heard again, the sound echoing through his skull. He opened his eyes slowly. There was nothing to see. Merely black before his eyes. 'Space without stars' he thought to himself -a meaningless existence.

"Ben." He pushed himself up, his muscles made no protest and his mind flooded with confusion.

Rey...

His head swivelled around. Where was she?

"Where's Rey?" He asked aloud. His voice carried with no response. 

"I should gave felt trapped or panicked..." He heard her voice whisper and his mind flashed back to that night on Ahch-To, the night they had touched hands.

"Where is she?" He demanded again, his head turning as he searched for anything that would help him.

"Some might say we're encouraged to love..." A man's voice this time, quiet but clear. It spoke again,

"I'm not going to lose you..." Ben closed his eyes and shut out the voices and focused. He searched through his bond with Rey until he was able to catch onto the small speck of light that now sat in the corner of his mind, a small glow in the back if their connection. She was safe at least.

He sighed only for it to be interrupted.

There was a scream. Shattering through his ears, shrill and full of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his hands to the side if his face, trying to shut it out.

"You're with him!" The man's voice roared, thundering, Ben shaking his head as the volume tore at him. Another scream sounded followed by more and more, continuing to rip away at him until his head throbbed and his eyes stung. 

He grunted and struggled until suddenly it all stopped. The sound dissipated as quickly as it had arrived, faintly echoing out until it was just silence that remained. Ben groaned and rubbed his hands over his face before blearily looking around. It was still dark.

"You were right about me..." The voice faded out and the darkness around him started to spin, growing brighter and brighter until he was forced to close his eyes again. His stomach turned as he felt the sensation of his body falling with no end in sight.

With a thunk he hit something as he plummeted but he felt no pain from the contact. His form spun slightly and he kept falling, his mind fading out of consciousness.

\--------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, the scene had changed. He saw someone before him. Their small figure, shaking and sobbing, was hunched over a body. 

"Rey..?" He frowned and walked over, moving around to see her face. She was crying, a hand covering her eyes whilst the other one was holding the hand of what appeared to be his dead body.

"Rey." He said again, louder as he knelt in front of her on the other side of his body. He looked up but her gaze went straight through him. His heart cracked. 

"She cannot hear you nor see you." A voice behind him said. His head swivelling round he saw an old man peering down at him, dressed in robes with a calm smile on his face.

"What's happening?" Ben asked desperately but the man merely shook his head.

"She is mourning what is not and you are watching what cannot be." He responded simply. Ben turned back to Rey.

"...Am I dead?" The man chuckled.

"You are no more dead than I am living." Ben frowned

"Then why is sh-"

"She is in grief. Reach far enough and she'll see that you're still there." He came to kneel beside Ben.

"There is a fine line between the dead and the living..." He explained,

"You have not yet crossed it. On the brink but not over the edge." Ben remained silent, continuing to watch the scene before him.

"How do I wake up?" He finally asked, looking to the old man. The man continued to stare ahead, a small smile on his face. Ben followed his gaze to see his mother and Uncle stood together, just metres away. His throat constricted.

Ben slowly stood and walked towards them, his steps becoming more and more desperate. He reached his mother and didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around her small form and burying his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Mother..." He whispered and her arms gently came to rest on his back. 

"Oh Ben." She sighed and he almost started crying.

"There's so many things I want to say..." His voice cracked slightly as he held her tighter. She simply lifted a hand and stroked it through his hair. 

"Just remember that I never stopped loving you." She responded, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Ben basked in her warmth, never wanting to let go. His heart tightened in his chest as he finally had to pull away. He turned to Luke.

"You alright kid?" He asked with a smirk on his face and Ben nodded slightly, not quite looking Luke in the eye. 

"You know who you remind me of?" He asked and Ben finally met his gaze.

"You remind me of that scruffy little kid who used to chase Chewie around the Falcon." Ben gave him a shy smile and Luke reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Don't change." Was all he said but suddenly his gaze shifted to behind Ben's shoulder.

"Hold up. She's leaving." He announced and Ben turned to see Rey gently laying his hands together on his stomach before pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead.

"What do I do?" Ben asked, slight panicked, looking to the others for help.

"Nothing." Luke said,

"Leave it to your mother, Ben and me." Ben frowned.

"Ben?" He asked, looking at Luke oddly.

"Ben Kenobi." The old man said, pointing to himself and Ben quickly nodded in understanding before turning to Rey who was now stood up.

"Kneel by your body." Master Kenobi instructed and Ben hurried over. The other three followed. Rey was turning to walk away. 

"We're all going to transfer some of our life force into you." Luke explained quickly.

"Just act like you're meditating and you should wake up." He added and they all rested their hands on his shoulders. Ben looked to Leia with tears in his eyes.

"Mum I-" 

"I know sweetheart." She said with a gentle smile.

"Give Rey my love..." He nodded and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you." He said softly and Leia used her other hand to wipe the tear from his skin. With one final smile he let his eyes slide shut...


End file.
